Thoughts about a Lightning Mage
by Kyuubisilver
Summary: So This is the first Story/ Dairy that I have made and that I really like the result of.. Hope you guys like it, I have tried to write it so its Lucy there tells what's going on
1. Chapter 1

This is my memories about what happened after Lisanna came back, because you see, everybody had thought that it would be Natsu and me even I thought that at some point. But that was when Lisanna came back of course.. I never blamed her for anything, since it really wasn't her fault for what happened after there. It all started a few days after she had come back, I had kind of been pushed in the background, and I didn't blame anyone for it, since she had been gone for so many years and everybody thought that she had been dead. It was after a few days that I noticed Natsu being very close with Lisanna and barely leaving her side, that's when I began to think over how I felt for him.

I had been sitting at the bar counter deep in thoughts when MiraJane placed a drink in front of me and smiled that friendly smile of hers and asked me what was on my mind, and I just looked at her for a minute before i told her what I was thinking about.. To say that Mira took it calmly was a mild saying.. She began to talk happily about babies and dates and I didn't know what to do, luckily I was saved by the normal fight between Natsu and Gray.. Do those two even know how to not fight when Erza is not around? Thought I really shouldn't say anything about it should I.. The thing between Juvia and me is still going on, even though I have told her more times than I can count that I don't see Gray that way, but does she listen? No ofcourse not..

But I'm getting off track here, so let's get back to my feelings for Natsu.. I found out after a few days of thinking that the feelings I thought was love really was sibling feelings instead, and after I had found that out, I began to laugh more and generally have more fun with not only Natsu but with the other's of the team as well..

After that a few months went by and the summer came at full blast. the warm temperature kept going up, and at one point the only people there had shown up in the guild was outside in the pool or at the side of it. I had just arrived at the guild and my tanktop and short skirt was almost sticking to my skin.. I went outside to the pool and saw Levy being pushed in the water by a fight between none other than Natsu and Gray, I giggled when I saw that she felt into Gajeel there blushed a little as he by reflex I'll bet wrapped an arm around her waist to stable them..

That Levy went crimson in the whole face was a small understatement and I got eye contact with MiraJane and we both giggled before Mira got a glint in her eyes and pushed me in the water too.. I was deeply shocked that she would do something like that, I mean MiraJane is so mild normally so for her to do something like this was something I never would have thought she would do. So I went under water and when I got up to the surface again I tried finding something to stable myself on and my hands went on auto and I quickly found something hard to stable myself on.. But as you can probably guess, my luck that day was just not with me, I heard a deep voice that I only knew too well right in front of me asking what I was doing, and as I took a hand to move my wet hair out of my face I looked up at none other than Laxus Dreyar..

To say that I blushed in the face was a mild statement and it only got worse when he backed me up against the edge of the pool.. I went scarlet in the face as I couldn't help but look at his naked chest and I realised my hand was still on his chest, so I quickly removed it.

But of course Laxus had seen the blush and took advantage of it, and as he smirked at me I swear that I could have died from overload…

Okay I guess I'll have to tell now why I would do that..

You see in the few month there went by from Lisanna came back and to the moment in the pool, I had began talking with the Raijinshu more even Laxus.. And yes well… I… I began to get this growing feeling for Laxus.. I got to know him more, we went on jobs together a few times with Bickslow, sometimes joining, it was fun and a nice change in the whole daily routine..

And it was on one of those jobs that something almost happened between Laxus and me, you see, we had been traveling in the desert for some days, and I was beginning to get a little bit hot from the sun.. Normally I don't mind the heat, but that day I guess everything just tumbled over the edge of the glass so to say. There hadn't been a cloud on the sky for the whole time we had been in the desert, but just as we arrived to a small pool of water the clouds came and the rain began to fall as the thunder and lightning started.. I gave a whimper and almost curled up on the sand, Laxus had finished getting water in the water bags and as I looked towards him, he had the nerve to just lift an eyebrow and chuckle at me.. I'm a bit scared of thunder you see, but I guess Laxus just got my temper to snap when he chuckled so the next thing I knew I had jumped at him and as the sand had turned a little muddy from all the rain, he stumbled as he tried to find a footing.. It all ended when I gave a whimper more as a loud thundershock came and we ended up almost tumbling in the water, if he hadn't been fast enough to save us from it.. With the thunderstorm getting worse by the minute, I didn't really hear anything Laxus said to me, so I got a shock when he ended with picking me up and began to walk as he didn't really care about the storm.. I blushed as I not only smelt his perfume, and him in general but also was a lot closer than I had thought I would ever be.. How long I was in his arms I don't really know since I felled asleep after a little while..

When I finally woke up I was in a hotel room on a bed and with Laxus no where in sight, so I got up from the bed, and took a towel there was on the table beside the bed and walked to the bathroom.. And yes I guess you can already guess that in my not yet awake state I didn't hear the water stop running, so as I opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside I was met with a very naked wet Laxus who had just got a towel around his waist.. To say I blushed scarlet in the face was an understatement, and I couldn't help but let my eyes run slowly over his naked wet chest.. As Laxus smirked at me I quickly turned around and almost ran out of the bathroom and I heard Laxus laugh..

So now you know why I reacted the way I did in the pool, and now I'm sure you want to know what happened in the pool too.. Well let just say that when he moved his head down towards me I couldn't help but lean forward and meet him in a kiss as I closed my eyes..

The kiss stayed innocent and he pulled away after a little while and both of us could hear a giggling MiraJane and I couldn't help but join her and I first stopped when Laxus pulled me to him as his arm wrapped around my waist..

We stayed at the pool for the rest of the day and we even went out to dinner later that day, it was so romantic I hadn't even thought that he could be so soft and caring.

We are not together but I guess we got to an agreement that we are dating and it's so great and who knows with time I might end up with him..


	2. note please read

I will just tell you all that I'm going to make this thing into a story as there is so many some love the pairing and then there isn't enough stories about them xD


End file.
